If I Stay
by Dorothy Alice Pan Pevensie
Summary: Like the actual book, Emma is in limbo after a deadly car crash. Belle, Henry, Emma, and a mysterious new character now are at the hospital fighting for their lives. New events cause Emma to wonder which answer to choose for the big question; Should she stay? Takes place after Season 4A... Rated T just in case.


I saved everyone again. Well, kinda. Ingrid basically committed suicide and admitted that she truly loved Anna, Elsa, and I. Everyone is at Granny's Diner celebrating, including me. I sit at a booth with Henry, Regina, and Belle.

Regina is pretty depressed ever since Robin left in order to keep Marian and Roland alive in the real world. Sometimes I barely remember this is our real world. After awkward moments of silence, Belle starts a talk with Regina.

"Regina, you do realize love has a second chance?"

"Not to be rude, but this was my second chance at love. Aren't you supposed to be finding a second chance at love since you basically kicked your husband out of here?"

Belle gulped. I could have sworn I saw her suck in a tear, but I kept this observation to myself. Henry instead brings up a lighter mood.

"So now what? Storybrooke may finally be normal. All villains gone, no curses, and everyone is retrieving their happy ending."

Almost as if planned, Regina and Belle both sighed.

"Henry, everything is not over. Remember kid, operation mongoose?"

I looked at Regina for confirmation and she nodded. Belle was confused for a second, but then Ruby approached us with her notepad.

"What can I get you guys? Oh, and FYI Belle, that guy over there is totally checking you out."

We all followed the gaze of Ruby to a handsome young man sitting at the counter. I've seen him in town before, but never learned his real or fairy tale identity.

"Why would that concern me... FYI? I technically am still married."

"Come on, Belle. You and the Dark One are over. He can't come back even if you wanted him too. You know what you did was right. That's why you did it."

Belle sighed once again.

"I guess. Well, at least let me wait a day for me to grieve over the loss of my husband."

The night went on only for a short while after. We all ate dinner, later joined by Mary-Magaret... Mom I mean, and Dad. At nine we all parted ways with Henry and I leaving the group first. Regina tried to convince us to stay.

"Come on... I could use as much cheering up as I can get."

"Sorry Regina, I'd stay but there was a call to meet Dr. Hopper at the station. Apparently Pongo is missing."

"Won't you stay at least Henry?"

"Sorry mom, I love Pongo and want to help. I don't want him getting hurt. I'll see you tomorrow though."

Henry and I left everyone then. We both enter my car parked in front and both had some sort of sigh of relief as we plopped ourselves in the chairs.

"Henry, why did you sigh too?"

"I'm just happy that mostly everyone is happy."

"Me too. No dark people to harm us. Especially with Gold gone."

I started the engine and drove down the street.

"Well kid, lets not jinx anything."

"Yeah... What is that?"

I quickly parked and got out of the car. Henry and I both saw Pongo running towards the woods. We both ran and ran. We called his name but he kept going. Eventually he made a turn and had us running back. When we both stopped ourselves from exhaustion and lost his trail, we were back by e car where we had left it. We must have ran for about thirty minutes.

"Why did he keep running?"

"I don't know Henry? We better go tell Dr. Hopper what we saw fast."

We both entered the car again and sped down the street. For a single moment I looked at Henry's worried face and then back towards the road. For a single moment I was blinded from headlights. For a single moment of weakness I crashed a car straight towards a truck.

* * *

Everything felt cold.

I felt ice everywhere. The street still felt rough and rocky, but cold. I sat upright. I was still on Main Street. I was still in Storybrooke. I was at a crime scene though. I look at the ambulance and cops around me. The only other eleven cops in Storybrooke at some crime scene. The ambulance sirens blare. I look as people walk past me. These cops should be taking me behind the yellow tape where all the other citizens watch from. I look at my second in command, David, holding Mary Margaret close to him. They both are crying... Why?

"Mom, dad? What's wrong?"

They both kept weeping so I assumed they didn't hear me. I then look over their shoulders and see my yellow car crushed with a giant truck.

"Henry!"

I run towards the two collided cars. The ambulance I then see is wheeling four bodied inside. I barely catch a glimpse of the last one they put inside, mine. Am I dead? Why doesn't anyone say something to me? Why am I watching a crime scene where I may have died?

I follow Mary Margaret and David into their car and watch as they drive after the ambulance. I listen to their conversation.

"Emma... She will be okay, Snow."

"No she won't! Did you see how badly she was bruised and cut? And Henry..."

"Yeah, and Belle too."

Belle. Belle must have been in that truck. Belle can't drive though. How did she get that truck? Why would Belle attempt to drive if she's terrified of it? Things were not making sense.

They parked aside the hospital and all three of us followed mine, Belle's, and Henry's body. I saw another man's body. His face was covered in bandages though so I couldn't see his face. We continue down the hall until all four bodies are sent into different rooms. David follows Henry and Mary Margaret follows mine. I follow myself too. Dr. Whale is working on me and I can barely hear him mutter.

"Our savior has the influence to decide if she dies... She can save herself too."

For some reason I felt a magical push go through me. For some reason I think it's because of what Dr. Whale said. I decide if I die. I decide if I stay. I can't leave Henry so why would I let myself die?

I felt myself regaining consciousness.

I still haven't finished my job as a savior so why would I leave?

I started feeling my eyes about to open.

I can't do that. I can't let this world fall apart when I still have a chance to fix it once and for all.

Suddenly a doctor walks into the room. He approaches Mary Margaret.

"I'm sorry, but we could not save Belle."

Suddenly I feel myself sucked back into limbo.

**Please review! Follow to see if Emma stays or not :)**


End file.
